


Soulmates After All

by Bhishak



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night the Nation History Museum comes to life, and each night after that names start to appear on there wrists. Cecil explains to Teddy that the names belong to there soulmate. Now what happens when Octavius see's Jedediah appear on his wrist one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first night that everyone awoke was a mess of confusion and disorientation. It was pure luck that Cecil was able to keep the place in somewhat order just long enough for the sun to rise. As a result of the chaos that ensued in between he learned what happened to an exhibit after they leave the museum at sun rise. He was generally shocked by the end of the night but was determined to stay. As the nights went by he learned how to keep order and control for longer than just one night at a time. As a result everything was going smoothly until a certain president got the courage to ask a question that has been secretly burning in each exhibit since night one. 

“ Cecil do you have a moment to spare? “ Teddy asked quietly. Caught off guard by the president Cecil just shook his head yes and they walked into the crew room for privacy. “ What seems to be the problem?” asked Cecil. Teddy looked at him and sighed deeply, “ Ever since we woke up names have been appeared on each of our wrists one at a time and we were wondering if you could tell us what that mean?”

“ What do you mean let me see your wrist! “ almost forcefully Cecil grabbed the president's wrist and looked at it. “ How is this possible? “ he whispered to himself. “ What do you mean? Is it serious? “ Teddy asked as he looked at his own wrist with concern. “ No no its nothing bad its just….. I don’t understand, you can’t possibly have a soulmate. Thats what the name means, each and every person gets their own soulmate. Its by fates design that a name will appear on your right wrist the moment you're born, and that person is your one and only significant other. But you weren’t born you were brought to life, how is that possible.” Teddy looked at the name on his wrist “ Sacagawea..” he whispered softly and quietly to himself as a small smile grew on his face,” maybe being brought back is like being born again.”

“ What about the others how many have names too?” asked Cecil. “ I’m not sure but before we figure that out we should at least tell the rest that the names are a good omen and not a bad one.” Teddy said still smiling. Agreeing they both left the crew room and told the museum of the good news. At least it was supposed to be good news but according to the cowboys and romans it was horrendous news. 

“ What do you mean he’s my soulmate!? “ yelled one of the cowboys. “ Yeah I refuse to believe that the name painted on my wrist might belong to one of those people!” yelled a roman as he pointed at one of the workers. “ What's that supposed to mean!?!” another cowboy yelled. “ Whoa whoa their guys no need to start a war over this.” Cecil said cautiously. “ Good idea lets start a war!!! “ both the romans and cowboys both yelled as they ran toward each other. “ What no no I said no war, No War!!” yelled Cecil as he tried to break up the fighting. A cowboy in a light brown jacket was on the grown fighting a roman with a blood red cape. They tossed and turned as they each threw punches at one another. Not knowing what to do Cecil did the first thing that came to his mind and asked who their leaders where,” Who’s in charge of the cowboys and romans.”

“ I AM!!!” yelled the roman with the blood red cape and the cowboy in a light brown jacket, by now they were literally on top of each. They stared at each other for a second then the cowboy yelled, “ No your not you jack wagon, I’m the one in charge!!”” Who in gods name do you think you are, I am the leader!!” “ No way sunshine, I don’t believe you. Besides I’m better than you since I’m on top of you in our Lil fight!!” Blushing immensely the roman yelled back angrily, “ First of all this isn’t a fight its a WAR!!,” the roman then took his left leg and wrapped it around the cowboys waist and rolled over,” and secondly I’m on top so obviously I'm the better leader here!” 

Before the men could continue there arguing Cecil grabbed them and sat them both on the bench away from each other. “ What in tar nation do you think you're doing boy! “ yelled the cowboy as he slapped Cecil's hand away as he was sat down. “ By Morta I will end you if you pick me up again.” yelled the angry roman as he grabbed his sword and swung it at Cecil. As he swung his sword around Cecil rolled his eyes and face palmed at the sad attempt the roman made as he trying to be threatening.


	2. The Cowboy and The Roman

“ Give it a rest boy, you ain’t threatening to no one!” Breathing heavily from swinging his sword around the roman yelled back at the cowboy,” Like you're one to talk!” Puffing out his chest the cowboy started walking toward the roman,” What do ya mean by that Jack?!” “ Its Octavius, Susie.” Stopping in his tracks the cowboy straightened his hat,” For your information sweetheart, the names Jedediah! An if you remember correctly I had ya pinned down an was winning till gigantor here distracted me! ”

“ Gigantor? The names Cecil not gigantor use it. Now could you boys be so kind as to stop fighting.” “ Never!! The mighty roman empire shall prevail and expand before night's end!” Octavius yelled as he started running toward Jedediah with his sword pointed toward him. “ Oh for goodness sake,” muttered Cecil as he reached down and picked the roman up. “ Unhand me!” he yelled. Sighing he then picked the cowboy up as well he then walked over to there dioramas and sat them in their own. “ What in tarnation do you think you're doing, gigantor!” “ Again its not gigantor its Cecil, and I’m putting an end to your silly little fight.” 

“ This is no mere fight this is a war, and we the people of rome will prevail!” “ Whatever you say lil roman,” Cecil said as he started picking apart the romans from the cowboys. He then started put them back into there right dioramas. “ Its Octavius, Mary!” “ No one cares, boy!” yelled Jedediah as he peered from behind the wall. “ Hey now, play nice.” “ What are you doing?” Jedediah asked as he was shoved back by Cecils finger. “ I’m locking you up. “ He then proceeded to shut the glass window on them for the night, “ I don’t need you guys killing each other.”

All the cowboys and romans would then see for years to come was that glass window separating them from the rest of the museum. Little did they know that in a couple of years a new security guard would let them out.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the the nights went on several of Jedediah’s and Octavius’s men started to get names on there wrist’s, then the night came for Octavius and Jedediah to receive their own. 

It started like all the other nights, a sharp intake of breath then life was given to their being. Octavius had gone to take care of his men for a while then went to his house to work on some papers that had started to pile up. Everything was going well and he was on the last paper when a slight pain came from his right wrist. It was small enough that he would of missed it all together if it didn’t started to burn. As he read the paper the burning sensation slowly grew. It grew to the point he simply drop the paper back onto his desk as he ripped off his arm band. He watched his wrist started to grow red as letters appeared one at a time. Each letter felt as if it was being carved into his very bones as it burned into his skin.

A sharp painful gasp left him as he fell off his chair in pain, he held his wrist to his chest as he curled into a ball holding in a pain filled cry. As the letters appeared they started to glow a light blue color. Once the last letter appeared the light blue color grew its brightest then it dulled into the black lettering that will permanently mark him. As the light dulled the pain then left as if it was never there, breathing heavily from the pain he slowly sat up and looked at the letters that formed his soulmates name,” Jedediah, what….who’s Jed- o my gods.” he whispered as he held his wrist to his heart as a slight pain pinged in his chest as his eyes wandered to the wall that separated them,” The cowboy.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jedediah himself was walking around by the window looking outside the diorama. It always intrigue him to see what was happening outside his home. There was a slight ping of pain coming from his wrist but he paid no mind as he watched the different kinds of people walking around. Sighing he took one last look of the outside world before he finally decided to walk over to his house to finally work on the railway plans that he was given to look over. 

As he walked into his home the pain had finally grew to the point it started to burn. Each step he took toward his desk the burning sensation grew worse. He made it to about a foot away from his desk before he fell to his knees hold his wrist as he held in a pain filled scream. He fell to his side as he ripped off his glove and nearly tore his sleeve as he pulled it down. When he looked at his wrist he noticed that it was turning red as letters appeared one by one. Each of the letters felt as if it was being engraved into his bone. As the letters formed they started to glow a faint red, once the last letter formed the red glowed its brightest then it faded into the black markings. He was breathing heavily from the sudden pain he had felt, so he slowly sat up as the pain disappeared altogether. He looked at his wrist and whispered the name of his soulmate,” Octavius..who the heck is Octa- oh my god.” His eye’s then wandered to the wall that separated them,” The roman.”


	3. Welcome to the museum Larry

For many years Jedediah and Octavius refused to believe that the names on their wrist belonged to one another. Each time Jedediah saw the name on his wrist he would mentally curse Octavius and cover it with his glove so his fellow men wouldn’t find out who his soulmate was. As for Octavius the wristband he wore hide Jedediah’s name from his men, but he would often find himself staring at it blankly as he wondered what the gods were thinking about when they gave him Jedediah as a soulmate.

One night when Jedediah awoke he walked over to the window like he usually did, but once he got there he noticed something wasn’t normal. He put his hand out to touch the glass to find it no longer there. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the world in front of him suddenly being opened for the first time in years. Taking in a deep breath he yelled for some of the men working on the railroad to hightail it over to him, he had a plan he wished to set in motion toward the night guard that locked them up. Some went to start the train while other were sent down to trip Cecil when he come’s near there home.

As Jedediah set his plan in motion Octavius himself didn’t notice the difference as he gather six of his men to try and break down the wall that separated there dioramas. As he stood there watching his men the new night guard walked in and stood behind him. “ What are you doing?” Octavius jump at the sudden voice he heard and turned around. “We expand or we die.” he yelled up at the man that stood in front of him. He then turned around and yelled,” Heave,” at his men as they slammed the pillar to the wall again. A small explosion caught the night guards attention he walked right over to where to the cowboy’s were waiting for him. As soon as he was in front of there diorama they sat out on their mission. As he stood there the cowboys surrounded him and tied his feet together,” Hey stop that.” said the night guard as he tried to turn around, causing himself to fall backwards onto their train tracks just as they planned.

“ Yeah, rope time boy’s! Get him!! “As he was being tied down Jedediah made his way toward the night guard, he immediately noticed that it wasn’t Cecil but he was too excited to care. “ What are you guy’s doing!? Stop that!!” yelled the night guard as he looked around at all the cowboys that surrounded him. The mayor of the diorama walked up to the guard and said,” Year after year we have had to deal with one of your guards locking us up. We the people of this diorama have endured your torture long enough. And I here say we will not stand for it any longer! We from here on out will be FREE to do as we please!” As the word free left the mayors lips the entire diorama cried out with joy, the mayor then took his leave just as jedediah said,” Fire up the iron horse boys.”

At the sound of the train the night guard looked down the tunnel with worry then turned back to look at the cowboy that gave the order.” Hey, Hey blondie.” he whispered.“ The names Jedediah.” “ Hey Jedediah stop the train?” “ No can do crackerjack, were tired of being locked up.” A confused expression came across the night guards face as he looked at Jedediah,” What’s going on here?” “Someone has to pay for our suffering.” “ Your what?” “Our suffering, now shut up and take it like a man!!” Jedediah yelled as the train got closer. “ Please stop the train?” “ Oh all right, stop the train!” Jedediah half yelled. The night guard mouthed thank you as he started to relax when all of a sudden Jedediah yelled “ NOW FULL SPEED AHEAD AN RAM HIM, SPLIT HIS HEAD OPEN LIKE A WATERMELON!!”

The night guard looked over just in time for the train to hit him in the face.” Ow.” “Oh for pete's sake!” he heard Jedediah yell right next to him. The night guard was full on annoyed at that point,” Alright thats it.” he started to rip himself free of the ropes.” We’ve got a runner!!” yelled one of the cowboys. As he sat up he managed to knock a few people off himself. As he looked ahead he noticed the roman army had gathered in front of them.” Oh my-” 

“Prepare the catapults.” Ordered Octavius as he stood in front of his army. “ Whoa whoa hold on there Octavius this ain't your fight, gigantor here is on our land!!” Jedediah yelled as he ran over to the edge of his diorama. “ Hey lil’man!” Jedediah took his eye’s off Octavius long enough to looks at the night guard. “ Jed yeah sorry I-I didn’t mean to intrude but I-I’m not a giant, I’m more of an average size person.” “ Don’t talk down to me!” Jedediah snapped back.

“Okay it’s just, I’m not a giant guys you're just really little.” “ We may be small but our hearts are large, metaphorically speaking.” yelled Octavius as he put a hand on his chest.” Please don’t take that the wrong way I’m just saying your miniatures.” “ SILENCE!!” yelled Octavius as he pointed toward the night guard in anger,” The roman army knows no boundaries.” A count down starts as Jedediah realizes what's going to happen,” Don’t you do it boy ” he said as he pointed at Octavius.“Do what?” asked the night guard. ” Don’t you do it Octavius.” “ Ready, UNLEASH HELL!!” yelled Octavius as his men shot arrows that were on fire toward the night guard. “ Dag nabbit!” Jedediah yelled as he ran behind the night guard avoiding the arrows. The night guard abruptly stood up causing Jedediah to stumble backwards and fall. He immediately stood up and found another spot to hide as the arrows rained upon his home town. He stumbled over to the bank and hid there till Octavius’s men ran out of arrows. 

The night guard ran into Teddy as he stumbled backwards causing him to look up. “ Climb aboard boy,” Teddy stretched out a hand,” Take the hand son.” After a moments hesitation the night guard took his hand and jumped onto the horse. As they rode off into the museum Jedediah looked out the banks window and yelled,” That’s right you better run boy, that there mustached horse man won’t always be there to protect ya! Ya hear me!!” 

The fighting grew quieter as they rode off into the museums lobby,” Oh my god what’s going on!?” the night guard all but yelled as he slid off the horse. “ Greatness my boy.” said Teddy as he slid off his horse. “ What!?” yelled the night guard as he stared into the president's eye’s. “ What’s your name son.” “ It’s Larry, Larry Daley.” “ Well then, welcome to the National History Museum Lawrence.” Teddy said as he spread his arms wide to show the museum coming alive behind him.


	4. Pharoahs soulmate

“ What’s going on?! ” asked Larry as he ran a hand threw his hair. “ Come let me show you around.” Not willing to argue Larry followed Teddy around the museum as he explained why they come to life. They then wandered to the egyptian exhibit where a loud bannging and screaming was coming from. As they walked into the room the guards watched them closely. Looking up at the guards Teddy yelled at him, “ Don’t make eye contact! “ Immediately looking away Larry’s eyes fell onto the golden sarcophagus. Curiosity got the better of him as he walked closer to the man screaming in his own coffin until he was only a few inches away from it. As he got closer the screaming grew more and more intense. It was almost as if the person inside could sense someone was there looking at his personal prison. As they stood in the room the two guards watched them even closer as they stood near their masters sarcophagus. As Larry watched the lid bang around he unknowingly sat his hand on the lid almost as if he felt the need to sooth the poor guy trapped inside. 

With great surprise it worked, the bannging stopped almost immediantly and the screaming simmered to an almost whimper. Before Larry knew what he was doing Teddy pulled his hand away from the sarcophagus. “ Are you mad man, that is the pharaoh Ahkmenrah. Calm yourself son, you’ve been in there for 54 years and you're not getting out now. “ Teddy whispered as he watched the lid of the sarcophagus begin to shake again. As Larry’s hand left the lid of the pharaohs coffin the screaming started again and this time grew more sporadic almost as if the man inside was starting to hyperventilate. 

Larry watched Ahkmenrah bang the lid of his coffin against the rock that held it down, as a ping of sorrow hit him, “ Why is he locked inside his coffin? “ Sighing Teddy pulled Larry out of the room as he explained,” The guards before you told us to never open that man’s coffin, he is the owner of the tablet that brings us to life. We have no way of knowing what sort of man that lays inside that coffin, he may be good he may be bad. We just can’t risk it, who knows what he might do if he isn’t one of the good guys. “ Larry looked back at Ahkmenrah and sighed, “ Still I don’t think he should be locked inside his own coffin for 50 or so years, that could damage anyone. “ Teddy took his eyes of Larry and watched the lid of Ahkmenrah's coffin bang around. “ I know, “ sighing he looked back at Larry, “ I know and if things were different I would let that tortured soul out in a heart beat. Its just that the unknown can be more dangerous than the known. Come lets go, its almost sunrise. “ As they walked back to the lobby Larry watched as all the exhibits walked back to their rooms. When they made it to the lobby Teddy walked up to his horse and sat on him as he got ready to turn back to wax. 

Larry watched as Teddy grew still as he walked up to him when all of a sudden Teddy yelled, “ RRAAA!! “ Causing Larry to scream as he jumped backwards almost falling over. Teddy Laughed, “ Bully, I got you good son. “ he laughed as he looked forward turning to wax as the sun hit his face. Breathing hard Larry looked at Teddy, “ Yeah, yeah you did. “ Sighing he looked at his watch 6:00 am. Looking around Larry decided to walk back to the egyptian exhibit. As he walked in he noticed the lid to Ahkmenrah’s coffin was slightly off to the right. He may not know Mcphee that much be he knew that if something wasn’t right he would be blamed. So he walked up to the coffin and adjusted it back to where it should be. As he did his eye landed on the ancient egyptian carved into the lid. It was Ahkmenrah's name written on the lid, for some reason the shapes looked familiar then it hit him. Larry tore off his jacket and pulled up his sleeve. Each shape on the coffin matched the shapes on his wrist exactly. “ Oh my god, “ he whispered as he stared at the coffin in front of him, “ My soul mates a dead pharaoh. “ 

Utterly bewildered Larry slowly walked out of the egyptian exhibit and into the crew room. He sat down on the couch, and stared at the name on his wrist. As he stared at his wrist a million things went around in his head. Ranging from what the hell what am I supposed to do, to is this even possible.


	5. Larry's soulmate

Not wanting to alarm anyone or have anything seem out of the ordinary, Larry walked around as if nothing was wrong as he freaked out internally. He simply clocked out and said morning to a couple of people as he walked out the front doors and into the morning sun. As he began walking home his mind was still going a million miles an hour but he was determined to learn about each exhibit before his next shift. He was about to go to war to keep the chaos under control and doing some research and learning about the people in the exhibits would help his situation immensely. 

As soon as he walked into his house he sat down at his computer and started looking up all the exhibits he met earlier that day and then some just in case. After looking up a couple of things about Teddy, Attila the Hun, and the Capuchin monkeys along with a few other exhibits. An hour later he sat back and thought about everything he read. After learning about Attila's love for magic he got out a pen and some paper and started writing down a list of things he could buy to keep Atilla entertained. As he started making the list, his mysterious soulmate Ahkmenrah crept its way into his train of thought. After a while curiosity got the better of him and he got back on the computer and started looking up Egyptian facts about Ahkmenrah. He didn’t find a lot of facts about the pharaohs past sadly but he was able to learn a few thing here and there. What he found the most disturbing is the fact the pharaoh died so young of unknown causes. After a while the lack of sleep finally caught up to him as he was reading yet another article about the young pharaoh.

As he read it grew harder for him keep his eyes open as he read, he was fighting a losing battle until he ultimately gave in and fell asleep on his desk. He was sleeping peacefully until he was violently awakened by his cell phone ringing. After jumping from the sudden noise he fell out of his chair as he nearly had a heart attack. Slowly Larry answered his phone after he got his breathing under control, “ H-hello? “ he asked. “ Uh hello is that all you can say to me, hello? No I don’t think so, think again. “ Confused from the unknown person's reaction to him answering, Larry asked, “ What do you mean, who is this? “ A bit of sarcastic laughter came from the other end of the phone as he pulled himself up off the ground, “ Who is this?! Its the magical museum fairy, who keeps the museum in order 24/7. Who do you think it is!?! Its McPhee, not a magical fairy if you didn’t catch that anyway. Where are you SMART GUY!?! You have about 20 minutes till sunset hits and your shift starts, if your not here within that time you're fired got it, NOW HURRY!! “ 

Panicking Larry jumped out of his chair and changed into one of his clean uniforms as fast as he could without falling over. He slammed his door as he ran out of his apartment catching a few peoples attention that were in the hallway. Running past them as fast as he could he made it to the elevator just as it started to open, he ran into the elevator and hit the lobby button. Breathing heavily he leaned against the side of the elevator as he made his way to the lobby. As soon as the elevator doors opened he bolted towards the front doors and busted through them at full speed. Doing so he hurt his left wrist when he made contact with the door but he didn’t care at the moment as he frantically looked around for a cab or even a bus station near him that he could take to the museum. As he looked around and after a few failed attempts at calling a cab, he finally spotted a bus just pulled in front of it station, after all the running and cab calling he was out of breath. He started to slowly making his way toward the bus when he noticed it had started to move again. 

“ No no NO, DON’T GO!! “ He yelled as he started ran toward the moving bus trying to make it stop. As Larry ran beside the bus the driver noticed him in bus side mirror and came to an abrupt stop. Catching Larry off guard he stumbled trying to stop himself from falling into a busy street. Failing at his attempts he ended up falling in the street anyway. He hit the ground hard enough to cause him to have the wind knocked out of. Stunned from the fall he slowly sat up when he heard a loud honking noise approaching him, he saw headlights out of the corner of his eyes approaching fast.


	6. Chapter 6

Unable to move Larry watched as his life flashed before his eye’s. Moments in his childhood flashed by as he then re met his his ex wife for the first time again, then he watched his son being born. He remembered when his life got flipped around when they got a divorce, he remember seeing his son crying as he was forced to leave the courtroom for making a commotion. All of this took mere seconds to process in his mind as the car got closer and closer. The sound of screeching tires filled the air as the car closed the space separating them. Before he knew it he felt a hand grab him by the shirt, yanking him out of the street. He barely missed the car as it screeched to a halt only a few steps from where he once sat.

“ Boy, are you out of your Damn MIND!! You could of been killed! What were you thinking, the street is no where to take a nap!!! “ yelled the man standing in front of him. Completely stunned by what just happened Larry didn’t even notice the bus driver had pulled him out of the street. His mind was still processing what just happened. “ Are you alright son? Do you need the hospital or something?, “ Larry just stood there completely out of it until the bus driver slapped him, knocking him out of his thoughts. “ Are you listening boy? “ “ wha…. no no sorry what did you say? “ sighing the bus drive rolled his eye, “ I said do you need a hospital, I’ll take you to one if you want? “ Larry looked at him confused until his mind finally caught up with him, he quickly looked himself over before he confirmed he was indeed alive, “ What… No no I’m fine. “

The bus driver eyed him up and down as he slowly backed away, “ Whatever you say mister you should still go though, that was a close call. “ Nodding Larry watched as he got back into his bus shutting the doors behind himself, “ Yeah it was…” he whispered. “ Hey WAIT!! “ yelled Larry as he ran to the bus doors, “ Let me in, please!! “ The driver opened the doors, “ Did you change your mind? “ “ Not exactly, I’m late for work can you take me to the National History Museum? “ Smiling the bus driver nodded, “ Sure I can, I go there all the time. “ Sighing with relief Larry sat down behind the driver “ Thank you, “ he whispered. With that they set off to the museum, Larry looked out the windows of the bus and watched as the sun set behind the tall buildings. “ Uh oh. “   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Looking at his watch then back at the doors, Mcphee had been doing this since the last person in the museum left leaving him completely alone. Or so he thought, Larry’s time was fly fast and he was growing more and more impatient. He already locked up all the exhibits but he wanted to make sure Larry got to the museum in time. He looked at his clock one last time before he started heading back to his office grumbling as he walked. Before he even took one step out of the lobby the sun had set and the museum started to come to life all around him. 

The first thing he noticed was the sound of bones cracking. Freezing at the sudden noise he slowly turned around until he was face to face with a very exited Rexy, “ Oh my go-!! “ he whispered as he slowly backed away. Rexy reached underneath himself and ripped out one of his ribs, tossing it over to Mcphee. Looking at the bone then back up to Rexy, “ Y-you wanna p-play fetch? “ Rexy leaned down as he shook his tail from side to side, waiting for him to throw it. “ O-okay...nice dinosaur….don’t….don’t eat me. “ Mcphee carefully picked up the rib bone , he then threw it as far as he could across the room. Rexy excitedly ran after it as he slid across the floor a couple of times. 

Taking his opportunity Mcphee ran as fast as he could out of the lobby and into the hall of miniatures. He quickly made his way through the room and into the next, unfortunately he ran into a very unhappy hun. “ Nǐ shì shuí? “ ( Who are you? ) Demanded Attila as he eyed Mcphee up and down. “ Uh… I-I don’t know what you said? “ Huffing with anger Attila signaled his men and began screaming, “ Ràng sī liè tā yǔ zhòng bùtóng!! “ ( Lets rip him apart!! ) Mcphee’s eyes widened with fear as the huns closed in on him, “ W-what are you doing?! “. The huns got closer and closer to him until he was backed against the wall. Attila reached out to touch him but before he could Rexy had thrown his rib bone at Mcphee again causing the Huns to jump when the bone hit the ground. Without thinking Mcphee took the moment and ran past the Huns and continued on as he heard them screaming after him. Screaming himself they all ran around the museum, “ What’s going on!!! “ he yelled as he ran into the Egyptian exhibit. 

He quickly ducked behind the pharaohs casket, hiding from the huns as they ran past the exhibit. Breathing heavily Mcphee pulled his knees to his chest as he started rocking back and forth, “ This isn’t happening, this isn’t happening...” He kept quietly repeating this to himself as he heard the Huns screams fade in the distance. The room was surprisingly quiet until he heard a soft knocking sound come from the casket.

Mcphee grew pale when he heard the soft knocking came from directly behind his head, he slowly stood up as the knocking got louder. Frightened but still curious he took one step closer to the casket as he leaned down towards it, he could hear a soft whimper following the knocking, “ A-are you okay in there, d-do you want out? “ Almost immediately the knocking stopped. A soft barely audible cry left the casket, “ Please I want out… let me out….. “


	7. Ahkmenrah's Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone so long, here's a little bit more.

The stone guardians in the hall in front of the room slowly started moving. Without a second thought Mcphee tried to push the stone slab off the sarcophagus, after a great struggle he managed to push it off. The top of the sarcophagus flew off and slammed against the wall just as the guardians had made their way to the door. The mummy inside sat up and look towards the guardians, he yelled something in ancient egyptian. Making the guardians stopped in their tracks, they turned around and made their way back to where they once stood.

As thankful as Mcphee was he was scared shit less at the same time. He took a step back and hit the wall behind him as the mummy looked at him. The mummy's body was covered head to toe in gauze, the guy tried to say something but it came out muffled. 

Taking a deep breath Mcphee swallowed the lump in his throat, “ I-I’m sorry? “ he asked. The mummy tried to speak again but it came out just as muffled so he started to unwrap his face. Underneath the gauze wasn’t a half bad looking guy Mcphee thought. The mummy coughed up a bit of dust then looked at Mcphee like he was a gift from the gods. Just before the poor guy could finally speak a word of gratitude Larry had ran by the door catching Mcphee’s eye. “ Larry in here!! “ yelled Mcphee causing the man in the sarcophagus to jump slightly. 

Larry heard his name and ran back to the egyptian exhibit, when he got to the door he saw the man in the sarcophagus, Ahkmenrah, his soulmate staring right at him. He took a deep breath and caughley walked through the hall. He made his way over and asked Mcphee, “ Hey, are you uh….you okay? “ Mcphee slapped Larry on the back of the head, “ Am I okay?! No I am not okay, I’m as far away from Okay as one can be, my museum is alive and trying to kill me!! “ 

“ Excuse me.” said Ahkmenrah as he got out of the sarcophagus and stood in front of the two. “ I am Ahkmenrah Fourth King of Kings, May I ask who’s trying to kill you? I can have them drawn and quartered for you. It’s the least I can do since you saved my life.“ Mcphee’s eyes went wide, “ N-no don’t….don’t do that….”


End file.
